There are proposed various semen collection devices for obtaining semen from a human male from a necessity of a medical research and a treatment. Semen collection devices are used for medical necessity, for example, examining a husband's sexual function from semen collected to investigate a cause of conjugal infertility, treating sexual dysfunction, and securing semen for artificial insemination. There is conventionally known a simple semen collection device which can be obtained at a low cost and does not cause a hygienic and health problems because it is a disposable type to satisfy various social needs such as prevention of a sexual crime, a prostitution, a decrease in the number of sexually-transmitted disease infected patients, and the like by solving a personal sexual desire.